


Легенды не умирают

by TlokeNauake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Стив не знает наверняка, живы они или давно уже умерли.





	Легенды не умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: SittZubeida  
> Джен с налетом преслэша, почти death-фик  
> вдохновлено этим клипом:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqxyFB826fg&feature=youtu.be  
> Предупреждения: мой личный (весьма специфический) фиксит. Я аффтар, я так вижу. Все претензии за наши слезы — к Марвел, а комменты по фику можно мне. Если кто-то скорбит вместе со мной, то не стесняйтесь высказываться, вместе — легче

Снег идёт. Валит крупными хлопьями, оседая на тёмных волосах Тони причудливым узором несуществующей седины. Тони сидит на земле, неловко привалившись спиной к покорёженному бетонному ограждению, и, смотрит в небо из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Наташа со скучающим видом рассматривает свою исполосованную левую руку, Клинт, чертыхаясь, собирает валяющиеся тут и там стрелы. Тор стоит чуть поодаль, опираясь на секиру, и задумчиво рассматривает поле только что окончившегося боя.

Окончившегося их безоговорочной победой, конечно. Они ни разу не проиграли с тех пор, как…

— Ну и… Куда дальше, Кэп? — Брюс-Халк осторожно присаживается на оплавленный молниями валун и вопросительно смотрит на Стива, прерывая поток его размышлений.

Стив критически осматривает щит — краска опять содралась — и забрасывает его за спину. Форма порвана в нескольких местах, но это мелочи — Тони подлатает.

Да уж… Прогадал он с условиями контракта, надо было оговорить износ и амортизацию экипировки загодя. Хорошо хоть секира Тора затупиться не способна.

— Хорошо поработали сегодня, — говорит он, осматривая дымящиеся развалины главной площади города, название которого не имеет значения. Теперь уже не имеет. — Надо найти место для ночлега и поесть.

— Да уж, пожрать не мешало бы, а то такими темпами долго не протянем.

Клинт методично счищает грязь со стрел и засовывает их в колчан. Еда больше не входит в список необходимых для поддержания жизни вещей, впрочем, так же как и сон, но чем меньше человеческого в них остаётся, тем сильнее хочется сохранить последнее.

Хотя, в их странном бытии есть и плюсы. Теперь для того, чтобы умереть, требуется чуть больше усилий, чем просто очертя голову броситься в смертельную битву.

— Устал, Кэп? Выглядишь неважно, прямо скажем. Отдохнуть бы тебе.

Тони стоит совсем рядом, смотрит испытующе и печально. Он умеет смотреть в самую душу… всегда умел, вообще-то, просто Стив оказался слишком слеп, чтобы вовремя заметить это и истолковать правильно.

Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда, наверное.

— Всё нормально, Тони. — Стив улыбается, чувствуя привычное тепло в солнечном сплетении от этой искренней грубоватой заботы. — Если кому и не мешало бы отдохнуть, так это тебе.

— Я уже до тошноты наотдыхался, если ты забыл, — усмехается Тони, и эта усмешка лучше любых слов говорит о том, что он _помнит_. Помнит все: что было и, главное, — чего как будто бы _не было_ , помнит то, что не положено помнить живым, знает то, что знать живым не дано, видит самую суть…

Для того, кто однажды побывал по ту сторону _границы_ , границ больше не существует.

— Хэй, ребята, может, по чизбургеру? — Наташа улыбается, отбрасывает назад отросшие рыжие волосы — единственное яркое пятно в царящем вокруг сумрачном дымном посмертии. — Или лучше, как по старинке, шаурму? Есть она в этой дыре, как думаете?

— Выпить бы… — со смущенной полуулыбкой говорит Брюс.

— Я бы от кружки тёмного не отказался, — эхом отзывается Тор, подбрасывая в воздух Мьёльнир.

Тони усмехается краем губ, смотрит на Стива, и тот внезапно не может отвести взгляд, смотрит и смотрит в ответ.

Сколько времени прошло? Год или сотня? Сколько десятилетий они смотрят друг на друга так, будто никаких секретов уже не осталось?

— Знаешь, я ведь всегда любил тебя. — Тони говорит это просто, тоном, каким мог бы сказать, что чертовски скучает по кофе, говорит как нечто само собой разумеющееся, как то, что сказано было не одну тысячу раз, и Стив замирает. Нет, он не потрясён услышанным. Вообще-то, он даже не удивлён, он откуда-то почти знал, догадывался, надеялся, верил и очень хотел...

Но никогда не думал, что это произойдёт вот так. Здесь. В туманном нигде, в смрадном, заброшенном никогда, в одной из затерянных в безвременье безымянных вселенных, по которой они бредут, не разбирая дороги, уже, кажется, вечность, не старея, не теряя сил, не задумываясь о прошлом и будущем, и единственное, чего хочет Стив — чтобы потом, когда они _вернутся_ , не забыть сказанного здесь и сейчас.

— Я… Тоже люблю тебя, Тони.

Тони ухмыляется. Болезненной, кривой полуухмылкой, но глаза вдруг вспыхивают странным пронзительным светом, и Стив понимает, что видит в его взгляде отражение собственного.

— Знаю, Кэп. Знаю… Дураки мы оба, да? Честно говоря, я думал, это будет немного иначе. Точно уж не, — Тони обводит рукой руины домов, храмов и мостовых, скрывшие под собой десятки тысяч человеческих тел, — в этом хрен пойми где. Извини, что я без свечей и цветов. Как-то не было возможности запастись. — В его голосе — ни намека на чувство вины. — Но может, оно и к лучшему, как думаешь?

Это, пожалуй, довольно странно и наверняка — очень страшно, но здесь и сейчас Стив ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно… счастлив? Мимолетная, крамольная, недопустимая, она впивается в мозг и сердце — и остаётся там на правах полноправной хозяйки, а Стив не хочет ничего с этим делать.

— Я думаю, всё к лучшему, — отвечает он и протягивает руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по щеке Тони, стирая ещё не запекшуюся кровь. Раны Тони теперь затягиваются на глазах, а вот кровь высохнуть не успевает. Стив не знает, каким воздухом они дышат и дышат ли вообще, но какая, в сущности, разница, если они здесь, если они все вместе, и ещё… — Подходящего случая может вообще не представиться, а мне надоело упускать шансы.

— Ты неисправимый оптимист, Стив, — комментирует Наташа, внимательно наблюдающая за этой сценой. Ей — единственной из них — больше нечего терять, ведь она уже потеряла всё.

Тем страшнее потерять вновь обретённое, и Стив знает, что больше не согласится ни на какие компромиссы.

Камень души — жадная ненасытная тварь, но Стив слишком устал от сделок с собственной совестью. Потому предпочёл им одну-единственную последнюю сделку, поставив на карту всё, что имел. И все остальные согласились, и доверились ему вновь, и каждый пришёл со своей данью, и добровольно обрёк себя на ненавистное, почти бесконечное служение тому, кто, вопреки имени, собственной души никогда не имел.

Служение. Их крест. Их последняя миссия длиною в вечность. Они впаялись, вплелись, вросли друг в друга, как корни деревьев врастают в земную плоть — жёстко, неизбежно и навсегда. Здесь, на краю, они наконец стали единым целым — командой, семьёй, и чем-то большим, чему названия ещё не придумали.

Возможно, когда-нибудь они придумают его сами…

Когда-нибудь.

А пока…

Стив не знает, сколько ещё жизней придется принести в жертву прежде, чем им будет позволено вернуться домой. Сколько безнадёжных, искалеченных, агонизирующих миров будет очищено от изуродовавшего их зла, а на деле — низведено в существующую в них версию преисподней до того момента, когда камень души насытится и скажет «достаточно». Сколько ночей из оставшейся жизни в мире он проспит спокойно, без мыслей о цене, которую пришлось заплатить, чтобы вернуть с того света тех, кто на поверку оказался дороже его персонального второго шанса. Да всех шансов, вместе взятых.

Но вот Наташа поднимается с земли и расправляет плечи, призывно взмахивая рукой. Вот Клинт закидывает за спину колчан и, присев рядом на корточках, придирчиво рассматривает свежий рубец на её правом бедре — его ещё видно сквозь разорванную ткань форменного комбинезона. Скоро совсем исчезнет. Вот Брюс подходит к Тору и кладёт на его плечо ладонь, которую Тор с готовностью накрывает своей.

Вот Тони, обернувшись, смотрит на Стива пристально и тепло.

А Стив вдруг понимает, что улыбается.

— Ну, погнали? — Броня Тони собирается в реактор, и он остаётся в костюме-поддоспешнике. — В довесок к жратве и ночлегу неплохо бы найти какую-нибудь ремонтную мастерскую. Морда-то у меня сейчас самовосстанавливающаяся, а вот про броню этого не скажешь.

— Я свистну, если увижу что-нибудь подходящее, — обещает Наташа, и Тони салютует ей двумя пальцами, а она лишь кивает в ответ.

Стив смотрит на них — двое не идеальных, но лучших людей, пожертвовавших собой ради мира, который ни разу не сказал им «спасибо». Он не хочет думать о том, что будет, если однажды изощрённый разум проклятого камня приведёт Мстителей в их собственный мир, окончательно провалившийся в хаос.

Он делает шаг вперёд, и перед ним открывается новый портал.

— Уже третий за сегодня. — Наташа хмыкает и, задрав голову к тусклым, затянутым смогом и тучами небесам, на которых больше никогда не взойдет ни одно из трех жарких красных солнц, орёт: — Совсем охренели, пожрать-то дайте!

А потом смотрит сперва на Клинта, потом на Брюса — лихо, почти весело, и Клинт разводит руками в ответ:

— Похоже, мы незаменимы во многих мирах.

— Пока во Вселенной будет существовать зло, которое нужно искоренить, услуги Мстителей будут востребованы, как ничто иное, — говорит Тор, и это не утешение — просто констатация факта.

— Ну, может в той дрянной вселенной, куда им припёрло отправить нас на этот раз, есть чизбургеры, — буднично предполагает Тони, по привычке становясь рядом со Стивом и касаясь его плеча своим в жесте одобрения, помощи и поддержки.

Они шагают в портал разом, все вместе, единым отточенным за миллионы таких шагов движением, с оружием наизготовку — мало ли, как их встретят в дивном новом мире.

Стив очень надеется, что там действительно есть чизбургеры. Ну или на худой конец, шаурма.

Стив не знает наверняка, живы они или давно уже умерли.

Но до тех пор, пока они вместе, Стив верит — они живы.


End file.
